


Passion Flowers

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [78]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Limited Thursday prompt: <i>MCU, Any, The Limits of Control</i></p><p>In which Steve gets tired of waiting for Bucky to start the sexy funtimes, and takes matters...ahem...into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Flowers

The city was burning under a heat wave, and Steve was suffering. The AC unit in the flower shop was working overtime, and even his hardiest plants were wilting on the outside display. There was more foot traffic, as people stopped in to get some relief from the heat, but not an appreciable rise in sales because of it. And Steve couldn’t work out in his garden or go to the greenhouse, because he was at greater risk from heat stroke due to his heart condition.

Steve had retreated to the work room, where he was putting together arrangements for an engagement party. Purple passion flowers with white starclusters and mixed greens. A little exotic for Steve’s tastes; he preferred carnations, which were longer-lived and beautiful in their ordinary simplicity.

The bell over the door _dinged_ periodically, but Shirley had things well in hand. She could tell when people were there to buy, and when they weren’t. She wasn’t quite as good at charming the browsers into buying as Steve was, but he didn’t feel much like mingling with people at the moment.

Of course, that didn’t apply to everyone.

“Hey.” Bucky slipped through the door, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. In deference to the heat he was wearing a light blue t-shirt, which was molded very distractingly to his chest. It also exposed the extensive scarring on his left arm, the result of a roadside explosion in Afghanistan. Bucky normally kept it hidden under long sleeves, and Steve knew it ached when the weather was too damp or too cold.

“Hey yourself.”

Steve took a step back, and eyed the arrangement critically. It needed more starclusters.

“Ugly flowers,” Bucky commented. He perched on a stool next to the long countertop Steve used as a work station. “What’re they for?”

“They’re passion flowers,” Steve said. He tried to stay focused on the task at hand, but Bucky in such close proximity was always a distraction. “ _Passiflora_. My client ordered them for an engagement party.”

Bucky closed his eyes. “God, the AC feels good.”

Steve tried not to stare, but there were limits to his superior amount of control. Bucky was gorgeous, even with his too-long hair and his scars. He’d always looked good to Steve, though, even when they were kids. They’d been making some progress, going on real dates and doing a lot of kissing, but since Steve’s hospital stay Bucky had pulled back. 

Normally Steve wasn’t one to rush into a physical relationship, but he’d been pining over Bucky for so many years that the waiting frustrated him.

Bucky opened his eyes, caught Steve staring, and his lips curled up into a smirk. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Steve thought of all the things he could say, most of them sexual innuendos, but he wasn’t sure how Bucky would respond. Everything was different between them now, and as well as Steve felt he knew Bucky as a friend, he knew very little about him as a potential lover. Would he be scared off if Steve was too bold? Impatient if Steve was too demure?

Jesus, he was still staring and now Bucky’s smile was faltering. “Steve?”

“Sorry, just lost in thought.” He turned back to the flowers, moving them around the vase needlessly just to give his hands something to do.

“Pretty surprising, considering that pea brain you have to work with.”

The words were familiar, the same stupid banter they’d had since they were kids, but to Steve’s ears it sounded forced and stilted. He fought the urge to look at Bucky, to see what was showing on his face. An awkward silence grew between them, and Bucky started fidgeting with the clipped stems littering the countertop.

“That should look stupid,” he said abruptly. “A grown man playing with flowers. But it doesn’t.”

Steve made a non-committal noise. Bucky had never teased him about being a florist, even though he had ample opportunity.

“You have great hands.”

That got Steve to look up. Bucky’s cheeks were flushed and he was staring at the counter top. He’d arranged the stems into grid formations. 

Fuck it. He was done holding himself back.

Steve abandoned his floral arrangement and stepped around the counter. Bucky looked at him, desire at odds with something that looked almost like terror.

“Let me show you what my hands can do,” Steve murmured. He rested them on Bucky’s muscular thighs and leaned in for a kiss.

Bucky shuddered into his touch, grabbing Steve by the hips and drawing him closer. Their joined mouths were like a spark, lighting a blaze that Steve was sure would burn him from the inside out. He slid one hand up Bucky’s thigh and rubbed the heel of his hand against Bucky’s cock through his jeans.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned. He dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder and moved against Steve’s hand.

Steve had a moment to think about Shirley, and how it was really inappropriate, doing what they were doing with someone else in the shop. But he also knew that she wouldn’t leave her post, and would call him on the intercom if she needed anything.

And then Bucky was fumbling to unzip his own jeans to give Steve access, and every other stray thought evaporated.

“Yeah. God.” Bucky freed his cock, and Steve looked down, watched as Bucky fisted himself, and his own cock hardened painfully in his pants.

Steve batted Bucky’s hand away, and replaced it with his own. Bucky’s cock was hot and heavy, skin like silk as he stroked it. Bucky had his hands on Steve’s shoulders now, head hanging down as he watched and rolled his hips up. Steve would’ve rather been in a bed, with Bucky laid out naked beneath him to be slowly feasted upon, but maybe they needed this first, this spontaneous rutting, to break the sexual tension between them.

“Next time,” Steve murmured in Bucky’s ear. “We’re doing this slow. And naked. And you’re gonna come in my mouth.”

Bucky’s hands tightened painfully on Steve’s shoulders, and he made a broken noise as he came, his cock pulsing in Steve’s firm grip. And Steve had obviously been imagining a moment like that for far too long, because he came right after, in his pants, cock untouched, and that was more than a little embarrassing.

Steve shivered through his release, his hand still working Bucky until the other man twitched away from his touch.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth,” Bucky said.

“You have no idea,” Steve replied. He raised his hand to his mouth and licked Bucky’s come off his fingers.

“That’s fuckin’ hot.” Bucky pulled him in, kissed him deep, and the thought that he could taste himself in Steve’s mouth was pretty fucking hot in and of itself.

“I think it’s time for my lunch break,” Steve said when he came up for air. “I need to change out of these pants.”

“Yeah?” Bucky gave him a heavy-lidded once-over. “I could help you with that.”

Hell. Maybe he’d take the whole afternoon off. He could think of worse ways to spend the day.

“You, uh…” Bucky reached for the roll of paper towels on the counter. “You feeling okay?”

“Sex isn’t going to be what kills me,” Steve promised.

Bucky kissed him hard on the mouth. “Shut up.”

Steve didn’t argue.


End file.
